mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Event
The 'Summer Event '''was the twelfth in-game event, which lasted 3 days (72 hours) from 29th of June to 2nd of July 2018, and was available for both iOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of the Diva Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available which could be accessed from either the camp or from the level's map. The goal of this new level was to collect enough event points to unlock the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp like other level completion awards). The level could not be reset, but required no chalices to begin or resume. As with other special events, a constant internet connection was required to participate. Loss of connectivity during the event resulted in an inability to continue game play and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to previous events, except in this one the player aimed for summer points object. In addition to the Diva Dragons, Nests of Cool Dragon Eggs could be bought in the Camp's Shop for Dragon Gems, though the time they could be purchased wasn't limited to the event time, and were available through all the time Version 3.3.0 was available and afterwards. Second Occurrence A second occurrence of the event was from 3rd to 6th of August 2018. A minimum of 35 Dragon Power was required in order to participate in the event. The level was different, it used the same items and the rewards stayed the same but the last event dragons(as it the pet event that time) and the memento. Third Occurrence A third occurrence of the event was 15th to 18th of March 2019. Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be obtained by tapping Summer Objects which in turn could be achieved by either harvesting/tapping Summer Shops; healing the dead land; harvesting Summer decaying points object; or opening Summer Chests and Secret Summer Capsules. The prizes were as follows: Second Occurence The 29,950 point total is roughly equivalent to one level 9 plus two level 8 Summer Objects. Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Summer Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Summer Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A Bronze Treasure Capsule could be obtained for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Summer Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Summer Capsules shop. One-Time Offer A one time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For $10 (in the U.S., the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 Summer Objects, and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Similarly to previous events identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide At first create a Level 9 Life Orb (takes a little patience) it will open a lot of land, which means you can harvest brambles for life flower sprouts, so you can make larger life flowers and open more land faster. Once you opened a lot of land, you can just keep tapping event houses until your open land is full and merge everything. So you have a lot of high level event items. Good luck! And remember patience is everything Additional Photos Trivia * The main level's island is in a shape of a whale.(first occurence only) * This level contains unique sand tiles never seen/available anywhere else. The dark blue tiles probably ment to resemble water.(first occurence only) * This is also the first event to introduce the Mystic Cloud Key mechanic, with multiple cloud patches within. * This event include zombie caves, though the regular ones, as opposed to the Zen Dragon Event. (first occurence only) * This is the event with the shortest time between occurences, when the second occurence takes place barely one month after the first occurence. Category:Events Category:Summer Event Category:Recurring Event